Parabatai
by Usagi H
Summary: Quizá, después de todo, Izzy había sido la primera en saber que Jace necesitaba ser salvado.
1. Jace

**L**os personajes de **M**ortal **I**nstruments no me pertenecen. Son de **C**assandra **C**lare ;D

* * *

**J**ace.

* * *

Sin advertencias por ahora~

* * *

La primera vez que Alec vio a Jace pensó que lucía roto. No encontró una palabra más exacta para describirlo en ese momento.

Venía detrás de su madre, tomado de la mano de ésta. Cargaba con él una pequeña mochila y se aferraba fuertemente a un soldado de juguete. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y sus ojos dorados parecían mostrar un vacío que Alec no se sentía capaz de definir.

Isabelle, detrás de él, no se atrevió a acercarse. Izzy tenía ocho años en aquel entonces. Su cabello negro estaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, lacio. Sus ojos, del mismo tono oscuro, tenían un brillo de curiosidad difícil de ocultar, pero aún así (extrañamente) ella no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante y acercarse al extraño. Permanecía detrás de él, junto a Max.

Hodge fue el primero en acercarse; y con aquella misma mirada paternal con la que los miraba a ellos, observó al niño.

—Gracias, Maryse, yo me encargaré de él.

Por un momento Alec creyó ver una muestra de pánico en el rostro del niño, pero tan pronto como la notó desapareció. Casi inmediatamente, el rubio soltó la mano de Maryse.

Apena escuchó las palabras que le dijo tu madre al niño —y por alguna razón, ella sonaba triste, muy triste, como cuando Max nació (demasiado pequeño), y los doctores les habían dicho que podría morir—. El niño asintió, perdido. Luego se acercó a Hodge, pero no parecía querer hacerlo.

—Jace —susurró ella, junto con otras tantas palabras que él no se molestó en escuchar. Jace. Alec había escuchado que su nombre era Jonathan, pero no le importó. Él era Jace. Y por alguna razón, su mente pareció reaccionar en el momento en el que su madre lo pronunció.

Entonces lo observó un poco más. Parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento; tan frágil, tan roto… Parecía buscar a alguien que lo sostuviera. Sus ojos —aquellos que no quería definir qué reflejaban; quizá por la tristeza tan inmensa o el vacío de no tener nada a lo que aferrarse para no caer—, estaban perdidos en la nada, y Alec pensó que tal vez buscaba algo de esperanza, en algún lugar, en alguna persona.

Sin saber exactamente porqué se acercó a él, con pasos pequeños, ignorando que Max intentaba retenerlo con él e Izzy. Jace pareció querer retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Se paró frente a él y —aunque sabía que él mismo era un año mayor y era de esperarse que estuviera un poco más alto— sus ojos quedaron a la misma distancia.

Y ese mismo vacío en los ojos dorados que no había querido definir, ahora parecía gritarle 'Sálvame'.

Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien. Porque él, Alexander Lightwood, estaría con él. Siempre.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡No pude evitarlo! Quería publicar algo de estos dos. Serán algunos drabbles, basados lo más posible en la poca información que ofrecen los libros. No puedo dar fechas; soy fatal para cumplir. Pero intentaré publicarlos lo más rápido posible. **No sé si llegará a slash**, quizá, quizá. Pero daré el aviso pertinente si es que esto llega a suceder. Gracias de antemano por leer ;D


	2. Aftermath

_Los personajes de Mortal Instruments no me pertenecen. Son de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

—_Todos estos años —siguió Alec— dejó que pensaras que estaba muerto. Quizá no recuerdes como era cuando tenías diez años, pero yo sí. Nadie que te amara podría hacer… podría hacer algo como aquello._

_**Ciudad de Ceniza, página 317.**_

* * *

**A**ftermath

* * *

Alec se atrevió a mirar por arriba de su libro. Sólo un poquito, apenas lo suficiente para que sus ojos azules pudieran encontrarse con la figura de Jace a través de los anteojos que traía puestos. Después del repentino abrazo cuando el rubio llegó, Alec no se había atrevido a hablarle. Y el otro niño tampoco había hecho nada para iniciar alguna conversación.

Jace no hablaba —ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera para pedir algo—, y mantenía su mirada perdida en la nada. Y se veía mal (vacío), pero no lo externaba. Prefería quedarse callado y sofocar a la vida. Quizá tenía tanto miedo de sentir dolor que, simplemente, había optado por no sentir nada. No lloraba, no reía. _Hueco_. Completamente hueco.

Alec había descubierto que Jace prefería mirar al cielo (cuando estaba azul, los demás días buscaba alguna otra cosa para perderse del mundo) y que le gustaba sentarse en las esquinas de las habitaciones (en el piso, quizá creía que nadie se acercaría a él si se quedaba ahí). También había observado cuánto leía el rubio, casi tanto como él mismo (casi).

Y Alec sabía todo eso porque era tan terriblemente cobarde que, en lugar de iniciar una conversación, lo seguía a todos lados. Invernadero, biblioteca, cocina, ascensor. Izzy ya lo consideraba un acosador en potencia.

Su hermana, que en un principio pareció tímida con el extraño, empezaba ya a fastidiarse. Izzy venía todos los días e intentaba hablar con Jace: comentaba sobre los libros de Hodge, sobre lo terrible que era ser la hermana de en medio y lo mandón que era Alec. Pero, con mucha suerte, llegaba a tener un seco movimiento de la cabeza del rubio, apenas señal suficiente de ser consciente de que ella existía.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como una puerta se cerraba, dando un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Se volvió a esconder en su libro, fingiendo que jamás había estado viendo a Jace. Su hermana entró a la biblioteca, intentando que sus pequeños pasos se vieran más largos de lo apropiado para su edad. Sus ojos, del color tan parecido a la noche, dejaban en claro sus emociones en ese momento.

Isabelle se acercó a Jace, parándose a apenas unos centímetros lejos de él. Levantó la barbilla, aunque realmente no fuera necesario. El rubio estaba sentado en una esquina (la misma de siempre, se dijo Alec), leyendo algo que quizá ya se sabía de memoria. Al no percibir ningún movimiento, la niña formó una mueca de enojo con sus labios.

—Hodge —empezó a decir, llenando de aire sus pulmones antes de continuar hablando— me ha dicho que no te moleste. Que intente que seamos amigos.

Explicó, como quien quisiera hacerle entender a un bebé. Oraciones cortas, un tono de voz apacible —aunque obviamente forzado—, y mirándolo fijamente. Isabelle esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó, y segundos después continuó:

—Pero tú no te mueves. Así que he venido a moverte yo —dicho esto, estiró su mano hacia Jace. Él rubio estiró su cuello y se dignó a mirarla a los ojos, pero no se movió. Isabelle infló sus mejillas y, sin analizarlo más, tomó la mano de él y tiró hacia sí misma, logrando levantarlo gracias a la sorpresa del rubio.

Ella sonrió de manera socarrona.

—¡Ven, seguro que aún hay cosas que no conoces del Instituto! Alec es demasiado aburrido para mostrarlas, ¿a que sí? —Dijo, feliz, mientras seguía tomando su mano y caminaban hacia la salida—. ¡Te enseñaré la cocina, sí, sí!

Alec miró como Izzy pasaba frente a él, haciendo en unos segundos lo que él no se había atrevido en semanas. Pero, cuando Jace pasó frente a él y sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió como algo tiraba de él para levantarse.

La mano de Jace estaba ahí, sobre la suya, tomándola con fuerza. Izzy paró de caminar. Luego miró a ambos chicos, y la graciosa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Sonrió.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos, Alec! No te quedes ahí de vago. ¡Vamos a sacar a Jace de aquí!

Y quizá ella no comprendía todo lo que esas palabras significaron en aquel entonces.

* * *

**N/A:**

Las excusas de tiempo no valen, pero aquí esta otro drabble. Muchas gracias a todas las que se molestaron en dejarme un review, en serio se aprecian :3 El otro drabble ya está casi terminado, así que no tardaré los siglos de siempre e_e Éste se enfocó bastante en Isabelle, pero es que ella lo merece. Al fin y al cabo, es una parte importante de la vida de ambos. Ustedes dicen qué tal les pareció, se acepta absolutamente de todo.


End file.
